


Tradition

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Avengers Asgard, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pranks and Laughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

Ever since the Avengers were formed they had become a team.  
Clint and Tony started a tradition.  
The prank wars.  
Both were a lethal prank team.  
Both started prank wars every month to liven up Shields dull atmosphere.  
No one would admit it but they all enjoyed them.  
Some even looked forward to them.  
After Shield fell the pranks increased in Avengers tower.


End file.
